


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by jaemibbeom



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Innocent love, Loan Sharks, Tragedy, Unpaid Debts, based on Lee Hi's Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemibbeom/pseuds/jaemibbeom
Summary: Her love is like a red rose. It may be beautiful now, but her sharp thorns will hurt him.Younghyun knew. But it never fazed him. Because he was aware of how her eyes were full of sweetness, and her lips so full of fear. And while her lips breathe "Leave me", her eyes cry out "Come here".He was ready. Ready to bleed and be pricked by her thorns of the rose that she is—the rose he has come to love.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for like, 2 years already;;;;;; I kinda want to write it now so... yeah.
> 
> ((and Young K was the first person I thought about when I listened to Lee Hi's Rose))

**_"Can I love you to death?"_ **

Sanguine pooled under his body, yet I paid no heed and rushed towards him, soaking myself in the process. My hands trembled as I tried to reach his face, and as blood cascaded from his quivering lips. Tears started to dwell in my eyes and I felt them drop boundlessly, before he reached for me and slowly wiped my tears away. My heart thundered loudly inside my chest. I felt numb. I was disoriented. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  


_I told you to run away._

_I told you not to love me._

_I told you not to come near me._  
  


**_"Can I love you to death?"_ **

_I told you, you can't._

_I told you not to trust me too much._  
  


Blood continued to flow from his chest and mouth. My heart felt congested; I couldn't breathe. Ear-splitting siren sounds rang in the whole place. I held his face and gazed into his eyes that were also pooling tears. He tried to smile, albeit weakly. It was dark, but I could see the pain in his eyes—his eyes that will forever be the most beautiful pair of brown orbs that I have ever seen.

"I love you," he breathed while I almost ceased mine.

I felt trenchant swords stabbing me right into the heart, as if killing me over and over again, but I continue to live and still feel the pang of remorse, of love. I opened my mouth to respond when his eyes suddenly fluttered close. And by then, I already knew.   
  


_My love is like a red rose. It may be beautiful now, but my sharp thorns will hurt you._

_Every rose has its thorn._  
  


**My thorns have finally pricked him.**


End file.
